


Cinderella

by Beyond_the_sass



Category: Cinderella (1950), Cinderella (2015), Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Cinderella - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_the_sass/pseuds/Beyond_the_sass
Summary: My take on the Harry Potter world and the Cinderella world wrapped into one.Female Harry Potter who is Celeste Potter, is Cinderella and Blaise Zabini is our Prince Charming!Read and fall in love.*Wink Wink*
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. CHAPTER ONE

Cinderella-Celeste Potter

Prince Charming-Blaise Zabini

Lady Tremaine- Petunia Dursley

Anastasia-Charlotte Dursley(bony and horse looking like Petunia)

Drizella-Abigail Dursley(fat and pimpled like Vernon)

Lucifer-Crookshanks

Fairy godmother-McGonagall. She appears using glitters and apparition.

The King-Blaise's father

The Grand Duke-Slughorn

Bruno-(dog)Padfoot

Major-(horse)Buckbeak

Jaq and Gus, Mary.

The Weasleys-Poor villagers. Friends with Celeste.

The Grangers- Neighbors to the Weasleys.

Hermione and Ron- Best friends with Celeste.

Neville Longbottom- A Noble.

(Others will cameo in the story.)

* * *

_Celeste, you’re as lovely as your name is…_   
_Celeste_   
_You’re a sunset in a frame…_   
_Though you’re dressed in rags_   
_You wear an air of queenly grace_   
_Anyone can see_   
_A throne will be your proper place_

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a mighty kingdom in Great Britain, peaceful, prosperous and rich in romance and tradition, in the outskirts of the kingdom was built a marvelous Château and living in it was a noble family called the Potters.

  
James Potter, Lily Potter and their new born baby sweet Celeste Potter.

  
She was their pride and joy, their laughter and their most precious. They grew to love and cherish her more, she was bathed in gifts by her parents and as well as her uncles, another noble called Sirius Black and a modest and kind teacher called Remus Lupin.

  
But…

  
Tragedy struck one day. The Potters and their dear friends were to go visit a nearby village when the carriage they were in had a fatal accident and they all died.

  
Poor Celeste was only 5 when it happened.

  
Having no one else to put her in, it was decided that her mother’s sister take care of her.

The Dursleys.

  
They were the worst sorts. Pretending to be nobles and putting their noses up at whoever they thought was beneath them.

  
Greed overtook them and they took over the Château and the Potter estate riches, squandering it all on clothes, parties and so on and living poor Celeste to do all the work.

Their own personal maid.

  
They gave her the attic as her new room, with only a rickety bed, an old dresser and a semi working toilet by the other side of a door and a candle lamp.

  
She only had animal friends to talk to in the house. Jaq, Gus, Mary and 6 others which she named and had the ability to talk to them. Of course, it wasn’t that hard to learn to talk to them, if only you’d just believe.

  
Of course, they were times the Dursleys didn’t want her around, and those times, they’d tell her to stay away from the house for some time.

  
That was how she met the Weasleys and Grangers.

  
They were both really nice.

  
The weasleys were 9 in number with 7 children. The Grangers were only 3 with a daughter.

  
She later became best friends with the daughter and a weasley son. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

  
Years had passed since her parent’s death though, when another tragedy struck again. Celeste was 9 at the time when Vernon died.

  
It made Petunia into a much more bitter woman and Celeste made sure to stay away and obey her during her mourning period.

  
Now, years have passed and Celeste Potter has grown into a beautiful young woman aged 19.

* * *

It was morning already.

  
The sun was shining beautifully and birds were chirping. The Castle bells rang from up the hill, waking the kingdom up to a new day.  
6am.

  
That meant a young lady in potter Château should be waking up by now.

  
Attic

  
Celeste groaned as the castle’s bell reached her ears, pulling her from her sleep. One more minute, she thought, trying to get back to the wonderful sleep she’d been having, but the bell rang continuously, drawing her fully awake.

  
She sat up on her rickety bed, groaning.

  
“Alright! Alright! I’m awake! No need to increase in volume!”

  
She grumbled, scratching her luscious locks out of her face as it lay in disarray over her head.

  
Sighing, she stood up, walking to her dresser and opening a drawer to bring out her maid outfit. It was a sky blue elbow length shirt, dark brown flowing skirt to her calf and a white apron on the skirt, with a black cover shoe that had seen better days.

  
She went to her mini bathroom, taking a cold bath. The Dursleys didn’t think she deserved hot water.

  
Once she was done, she put on her clothes, carrying her nightgown out and spreading it on the fire place where pottery used to be done years ago. She combed her midnight black waist length hair out, tying a light blue ribbon to it.

  
She then cleared her throat.

  
“Okay everyone! Wake up, its morning!”

  
And just like that, she heard groans and tittering. She giggled, covering her mouth as about 8 mice came out from a hole in the wooden walls, scratching, stretching, yawning among others. 4 blue birds flew from a nearby tree into the room, twittering at everything and Celeste smiled and waved at them.

  
“Good morning everyone… the day has started.”

  
“Why can’t he day be any longer?”

  
A mice called jaq muttered and a fat one called Gus nodded in agreement.

  
“Because we have to wake up from our dreams at some point jaq. I was having the most amazing dream as well! But that darned bell woke me up too… I do wonder if the bell boy ever has enough sleep though… the poor thing.”

  
“At least he doesn’t live here though, right Celeste?”

  
Gus piped up and the others nodded and spoke among each other and Celeste sighed.

  
“Yes yes, you’re right… now I have to go now. Before the family wake up.”

  
She waved them and turned to walk out of her attic room, glancing at the pictures of her parents hanging on the wall, smiling and walking out.

  
She came down a flight of staircases and went straight to the kitchen, humming as she put a kettle on fire and brought out plates.

She heard a bark and turned out the window to see a black dog barking at her. She grinned and waved.

“Morning padfoot, up for a sport of breakfast?”

  
He barked once more and she grinned, walking to the cupboard and bringing out all assortments of animal food for the animals in the Château.

  
Just then, a bright orange ugly fat cat crawled in, looking as distinguished as it could with its pressed in face and bow legs.

It moved to the centre of the large kitchen and to a circular rug and fell to it, looking at her and giving her a snobby

  
“Meow”

  
Celeste snorted and rolled her eyes.

  
“Well good morning, your Majesty”

  
She said sarcastically and he sniffed.

  
She brought out his cat bowl, dropping it in front of him and pouring a nice amount of milk into it and he dove face first into it, dripping milk on the rug.

  
Celeste groaned as she packed all the animal foods again.

  
“Crookshanks! You keep doing that everyday! Its become quite old! And stop wasting perfectly good milk, do you know how many people wish to have what you have?”

  
He ignored her and she sighed. Honestly! The cat was a demon on another level, always giving her extra work to do! Like she didn’t have enough already!

  
She opened the back door and began feeding all the animals, from the chickens to the ducks, to Buckbeak the horse and Padfoot the dog. The mouse were also there and she spared some for them as well, urging them to go back to hiding before the mean cat saw them again.

  
She went back to the kitchen, taking the kettle off the stove and pouring it into 3 mini tea pots, she poured milk into 3 milk pots and grabbed some tea leaves, sugar and cups and spoons and putting it on a tray, just in time for the bell in the kitchen to start ringing, indicating her step mother asking for her morning tea as well as her daughters.  
She carried the tray gracefully up the stairs, stopping at the first room, Abigail’s.

  
She knocked.

  
“Well come on in, I haven’t got all day!”

  
A nasty voice sounded from the inside, Celeste sighed and opened the door to a large room covered in curtains with a 4 poster curtained bed in the middle, a large vanity in one side, a wardrobe in another, and a door leading to a bathroom.

  
She moved to a table and dropped the tea cup, pots, sugar and spook on it and her step sister sat up.

  
Celeste had to cover a wince at the sight. She looked…well, unflattering.

  
Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair was tangled in a halo over her face, spittle dripping from her mouth down her double chin. Her acne standing out even more a d her beetle black eye sneering sinisterly at Celeste.

  
“Well move! And grab that basket of clothes will you! They need ironing. I have something important to do in town today after all!”

  
She shooed Celeste away, pouring the whole pot of sugar into he cup.

  
Celeste nodded and moved towards the basket, ignoring her step sister as she planned on giving herself diabetes. She’d told her before how bad too much sugar was but she got punished for it. She definitely wasn’t going to try that anymore thank you very much!

  
Carrying the basket and the tray was something she’d learnt to balance over her time with the Dursleys.

  
She moved to the other room. Charlotte’s.  
Knocking, she received a grunt and walked in to see Charlotte packing some clothes into a similar basket. Yes, she had work to do today.

  
“Set the tray on the table and take this clothes! Some buttons need mending and I want them before tonight! Okay??”

  
Celeste sighed.

  
“Yes Charlotte”

  
Charlotte was thin, tall and bony like her mother while Abigail was her fathers copy.

Charlotte was horse looking with long giraffe neck and her mother’s watery blue eyes and shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

  
Then she moved to the last room which she dreaded.

  
She knocked and was allowed entry in. It seemed Crookshanks had finished his breakfast as he entered with her and immediately went to the bed, setting himself comfortably and falling asleep.

  
“Good morning Aunt Petunia”

  
“Pick up the laundry and do your duties”

  
She sniffed, looking at her bony manicured hands.

  
“Yes Aunt Petunia”

  
She grabbed the last laundry and was about going when she was stopped again.

  
“Oh, before you go, I have more… chores for you”

  
Celeste winced at that. She had thought she could do all the laundry and ironing and mending and then go visit her friends! This wasn’t fair!

  
“Yes aunt Petunia?”

  
She grumbled

  
“Excuse me?”

  
Her aunt’s eyes narrowed at the tone.

  
“I said yes aunt Petunia?"

  
She spoke out loudly this time so as not to get extra punishment this time, but she knew… Petunia liked to see her suffering. She won’t allow the horse to win.

  
“Hm… anyways”

  
She brought out a parchment of paper and unrolled it.

  
“The large carpet in the hall, clean it! And the windows, upstairs and downstairs, wash them! And the tapestries and the draperies—”

  
“But I’ve already done those—”

  
“Did I give you the permission to speak! The garden, don’t or get them, and sweep the hall and the stairs, and clean the chimneys. And of course, there’s the laundry and the mending and the sewing, not forgetting the food preparation as I take the girls for clothes shopping. Oh… and one more thing… see that Crookshanks gets his bath”

  
“MEOW!!”

  
“But Aunt—”

  
“Now out!”

  
Celeste walked out defeated. As much as she lived having a roof over her head, the prospect of running away was sounding much more appealing in her head. She cleaned a stray tear from her face as the twins passed her smirking. She wouldn’t give them the opportunity if seeing her broken.

Never!

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle.

  
The kings office. The king Edward sat in front of his desk in a disgruntled mood as the grand duke, Horace Slughorn shook his head.

  
“My son has been neglecting his duties for far too long! Its high time he settled down!”

  
He moaned pityingly at him and the duke rolled his eyes, nodding patronizingly at him and Slughorn spoke up. The king was a fat short and plump man with a round belly and kind face, though when angered, needed to be feared.

  
“Of course your Majesty, but we must be patient!“

  
“I am patient!!” he shouted at the duke, pointing his sharp sword carelessly at the duke who gulped and raised his hands as if to protect his face from the onslaught.

  
“But I’m not getting any younger you know, I want to see my grand children before I go on my next great adventure! Hmm… now where have I heard that before?”

  
“I understand that sire…”

  
“No! No you don’t know what it means, to see your only child grow farther, farther and much farther away from you! I’m lonely in this desolate old palace… I want to hear the pitter patter of little feet’s again!”

  
He sighed, massaging his forehead.

  
“Now, now sire… don’t you think you’re trying to force the boy into something he might not like? Maybe if you left the boy to his own—”

  
“Silly romantic ideas?? Bah! He’d never get married before I die then! No! I have to do something!”

  
He stood up, pacing from one place to another in his office.

  
“But sire—”

  
“There has to be something…”

  
“But… if the boy suspects…”

  
“Ah! He won’t! The boys coming home tomorrow right?”

  
“Yes sire…”

  
“And what could be more natural than a ball to welcome his return??”

  
“Nothing sire…”

  
“If all eligible maidens in my kingdom just… happened to be there, why he’s bound to show interest in one isn’t he?? And the moment he does! Soft lights… romantic music… all the trimmings… it can’t possibly fail can it!”

  
He grinned maniacally and Slughorn moved back cautiously.

  
“Y-yes s-sire… uh, no s-sire…very well sire! I shall arrange the ball for the next week—”  
“no no no no no! Make it the night he returns you buffoon!“

  
“Oh but sire—”

  
“And every eligible maiden must attend! Make sure the message is sent by tomorrow morning all over the land!”

  
Slughorn sighed.

  
“Yes, your majesty…”

  
The king smiled maniacally once more, moving to the beat of some music in his head and Slughorn carefully backed away from him and out the room, carefully securing it. It wouldn’t do after all, for rumors to pass about the king losing his sanity.

* * *

Next day.

  
Celeste is Cleaning the marble staircase, humming a song her mother used to sing for her when she couldn’t sleep at night. The Nightingale song, when there was a knock on the door.

  
“Open in the name of the king!”

  
Oh my! The king!

  
She stood up, dusting her hands and went to open the door.

  
It was a plump short man with a letter in his hands.

  
“An urgent letter from his imperial Majesty”

  
She took it and curtseyed and he bowed, walking away.

  
Curious about the letter but knowing she couldn’t open it, she quickly rushed to her aunt’s room where the twins were as well, arguing about who was the fairest in the land between both of them. Celeste had to stifle a chuckle. She really didn’t want to burst their bubble.

  
“Yes? And what do you want?”

  
Petunia sneered at her.

  
“Well, uh, you see, this just arrived from the palace!”

  
The girls squealed.

  
“The palace!”

  
Abigail got to it first, snatching it from Celeste’s hand to open it but Charlotte dragged it from her as well.

  
“No! Let me read it!”

  
“No, its mine!”

  
“I want to read it!”

  
Before they could destroy the letter though, Petunia grabbed it from their hands.

  
“Let me read it instead girls…”

  
She tore open the envelope and her eyes bulged out from what she read.

  
“What’s it say mother?”

  
“Well! Oh my! There’s to be a ball!”

  
“A ball?!” the girls squealed and Celeste smiled dreamily at the mention of a ball.

  
“In honor of the prince!”

  
“THE PRINCE!!!!”

  
The twins squealed, hugging each other in happiness.

  
“And by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend!”

  
Abigail cheered.

  
“Why that’s us!”

  
“And I’m so eligible!”

  
Charlotte smiled, twirling her long skirt and Abigail snorted.

  
“Like the prince would look at your bony self! He’d be too busy staring at me and my large bosoms!”

  
She smiled smugly, her hands on her bosoms as Charlotte glared at her.

  
“Well that’s the only thing he can stare at because you’re a dumb blonde!”

  
“You’re blonde too Blondie!!”

  
They were about to start fighting when Celeste finally spoke up.

  
“Why that means I can go too!”

  
Her aunt and the twins turn to stare at her.  
Then the twins start laughing.

  
“Ah! Her dancing with the prince!”

  
Abigail snorted and Charlotte spoke.

  
“I’d be honored your highness… would you mind holding my broom?”

  
The girls laughed as they demonstrated the dance but Celeste wasn’t backing down.

  
“Well why not! The letter did say ‘every eligible maiden’ after all”

  
The girls stared at her in shock before turning to their mother who was staring at Celeste with a scheming face.

  
“Mother! You can’t let her go!”

  
“She’d ruin everything!“

  
They whined at petunia before she quieted them.

  
“Well… I don’t see why you can’t go… if you get all your work done all the time there’s a chore”

  
“Yes! Of course aunt Petunia!“

  
“And… if you do find something… reasonable to wear of course.”

  
Celeste beamed.

  
“Of course! Oh thank you aunt Petunia, thank you!”

  
She was about leaving when petunia stopped her.

  
“No no, not now… you will be leaving the house now as I’m taking the girls for their music lessons and to get themselves their own ball gowns. We’ll be back by 7 in the evening and you’ll have to warm our dinner and fetch us clean beddings.”

  
"Oh...well I’m sure I’ll have the time tomorrow then.”

  
She smiled, as she could use this opportunity to go visit her friends. She was out the door in no time.

  
“Mother!”

  
Abigail groaned.

  
“Don’t forget girls… I said ‘if’”

  
“Oh….’if’”

  
They all smiled evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic is real. You just have to believe it.

Celeste got to the Burrow just in time to see Hermione coming out of her house, a book in her hands, walking towards the Burrow.

Celeste smiled and picked her pace, shouting out.

“Hermione!”

Hermione looked up from the book she was opening and smiled at her as she walked over.

Hermione was a sweet girl Celeste first met in the market place with her mother getting some flowers. They hit it off from there.

She was quite beautiful as well. With nice tan skin and bushy but curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

“Celeste! So good to see you!”

“You too Hermione! Did you hear about the ball?!?”

Hermione nodded eagerly.

“Oh yes I did! I can’t believe! My parents are so happy they get to see the inside of the palace! I hope I get to see the library though…”

Celeste laughed. Hermione would always be Hermione.

“Of course, tomorrow I have to go with mum to the market to pick out some materials. Mum wants to add some designs to a gown she’s been making for quite a while. She’s quite ecstatic for her work to be on display tomorrow night. She said I’d look the envy of everyone or something.”

She rolled her eyes and Celeste sighed ruefully.

“Well, I have to make mine too… Petunia isn’t about to waste her money on me after all.”

Hermione growled.

“Oh that woman! What is she expecting, her children to suddenly win the heart of the prince? ugh! Even I know that’s impossible, when one looks like a pig in a wig and the other like a mix of a giraffe and a ostrich."

Celeste smiled, nodding her head. She’d always felt that way about the twins ever since she saw them and the only person she ever told those nicknames was just Hermione.

They opened the door into the Burrow and the place was bustling with activities.

Second hand materials and clothes littered the living room as Ginny whined at the gown she had on. It was bright brown and unflattering on her.

“Mommm… the prince won’t like this one! It clashes with my hair a lot!”

She whined and Molly nodded.

“Of course dear, we can’t take any chances after all… the prince will surely fall in love with you after we complete our master piece! I’m sure of this!”

Ginny nodded smugly and Hermione and Celeste exchange looks.

“Mrs Weasley, good to see you again!”

The 2 red heads turn to Hermione and Celeste and grimaced abit.

“Ah, girls… Ron should be home soon, why don’t you go to the backyard hm?”

And they went back to looking at materials.

“I’m sure we can live without eggs and milk for a week and use the sickles to get some beads for you, not that we can tell Arthur that of course…”

The 2 girls sighed as they entered the backyard.

Molly and Ginny were something else.

Obsessed with being rich and Ginny marrying some noble. They were like another version of the Dursleys.

Ginny had been brainwashed ever since she was just a kid that she’d marry a noble or the prince. Molly would always read her bedtime stories of some knight in shining armor saving her from creatures, robbers and so on.

Ginny though, was a jealous little brat.

Jealous of Hermione being the only child and her parents having more money than the Weasleys and jealous of Celeste’s beauty.

Oh yes. Celeste was a beautiful young woman. Fairest in the land if one wanted to be honest. With her snow white skin, midnight black wavy hair and aristocratic features from her father, her emerald green doe shaped eyes from her mother and maternal grandfather, she was a beauty to be reckoned with.

“Honestly, Ginny is so full of herself!”

Hermione huffed as they sat in the grass under the shade of a tree.

Celeste smiled.

“Its all Mrs. weasleys fault you know”

“Yes I know, but Ginny should use her senses! She’s 18 for Christ’s sake! Not to forget that cute apprentice of the bread maker Colin Creevey, poor boy has had it for her since we’ve been kids!”

Celeste nodded, feeling disappointed in Ginny. Someone is showing real interest in her and she’s ignoring her in favor of her imaginary prince or something.

“Heard anything from Luna, Hermione?”

She shook her head.

“Not at all, but something tells me she’ll wear something…eye-catching to the ball!”

The 2 girls giggle at the talk of their friend who loved being in the clouds.

Just then, Ron came through the door and towards them.

“Hey mates! How’s it going?”

Hermione pursed her lip in anger and Celeste forced a smile on her face.

Honestly, can’t Ron see that Hermione had a thing for him?? And he keeps calling her mate! Like she’s some male! Celeste didn’t mind him doing that for her, but Hermione was another case entirely!

“Hey Ron? Where were you anyways?"

He smirked.

“Oh, just with the Lady Brown. She needed my help with… something."

Hermione frowned in disapproval and Celeste sighed.

The Lady Brown was Lavender Brown from a semi noble family just 2 streets down. She had 3 brothers and was the last born and spoilt beyond reasoning.

Ron worked as one of their gardeners but the reason why Celeste sighed was because of how immoral Miss Brown and Ron were being.

“Ron… you know if they find out what you’ve been doing with their daughter, there will be hell to pay! Being unfaithful before marriage for a girl, especially a noble one like her voids marriage contracts they try to plan with other noble houses! This is still a bad idea I’m telling you! Stop this before its too late Ron!”

Celeste chided him but he rolled his eyes.

“Like I care… she knew what she was getting herself into when she came on me. That girl is a demon I tell you!”

Hermione growled.

“Well if you get her pregnant it’s your bloody fault!”

“Pregnant?! Please! Like that could happen! She’ll just blame it on her intended, some noble called Anthony Goldstein… that name’s so fake sounding. One of those noble prats I’m sure…”

“She has an intended??"

Hermione screeched out.

“Shh… don’t shout out mate! What the hell! And what if she does? Its not like he does anything… says he’s too noble”

Hermione seemed to want to say something but Celeste cut her off. If anything happened, it was all Ron’s fault and they’d do nothing to help him.

He brought this on himself after all! They’d warned him after he started this nonsense about a year ago.

The thing about Ron was, he hated coming from a poor family and he always made sure everyone knew it. Always made sure everyone one knew he was going to make it and be rich. But he was one lazy git!

“So Ron, following your parents to the ball?”

“Hell yes! Heard there will be noble maidens coming… maybe if I could catch one of those fishes I’d be out of this hell hole forever."

The two girls sighed. Ron had honestly changed over the years and not for good.

It was like, the 2 youngest siblings were the worst sort.

“I do hope Ginny snatches the prince though… we’ll be hooked for life!”

Hermione huffed, not wanting to hear him anymore and stood up.

“Well, we’ll see you later Ron. Celeste has to follow me to the market, I have some errands to run."

* * *

The night ran smoothly but painfully for Celeste, she was too tired to think of doing anything and just went straight to bed.

* * *

**Next day- Ball**

The next morning came quickly and she did her morning routine, quickly serving the Dursleys and rushing back to her room with the mice.

She rushed into one of her lockers and brought out an old-fashioned but cute looking emerald gown.

“Isnt it lovely?! It was my mothers!”

She gushed as she twirled it around before wearing it on a mannequin. Jaq stepped forward.

“Its pretty Celeste, but its old”

“Hm, yes it may be a little old-fashioned… but, I’ll fix it!”

“How?”

Gus asked her.

“Well I guess I’ll shorten this side, maybe I’ll need a sash and maybe make some—”

She was cut off by the call of her name.

_“CELESTE! CELESTE COME THIS INSTANT!”_

Celeste huffed angrily.

“Oh what do they want now! Guess my dress will just have to wait”

She sighed.

_“CELESTE!!”_

“All right, all right, I’m coming!"

She stood up and sighed, walking out of her room.

The mice staring sadly after her.

“I don’t think Celeste will be going to the Ball guys”

Jaq sighed and the others looked at him.

“Why?”

“Don’t you see how those awful twins kept shouting her name? They’ll give her lots and lots of chores to do and she won’t be able to make her clothes!”

They all sighed pityingly before Mary squealed and jumped happily.

“But we can do it for her!”

The other mice looked at her curiously as she continued to smile and rub her hands in a scheming manner.

* * *

Whenever she thought she was through with a chore and finally had the free time to make her clothes, the twins or Petunia would call her.

She had chores throughout the day non-stop and in her heart, she knew she’d never go to the ball. The Dursleys had won this time again.

It was finally evening time and the carriage they’d ordered had arrived. The ball was starting at exactly 8:30 and it was already 7:30. The girls and their mother came out looking dressed.

But Celeste thought the twins looked ridiculous in the colors though...

They both wore bright pink fluffy ball gowns that definitely didn't help their figures.

As they came out of their mothers room with her. Abigail stroke a pose.

“Oh I look so beautiful! The envy of the whole town I will be!”

She gushed and Charlotte snorted.

“Now when people will be staring at me”

Petunia then turned to see Celeste by the spiral staircase, a broom in her hand, staring forlornly at the 3 of them.

She smirked before putting on a fake concerned voice and walking up to Celeste.

“Why Celeste, you’re not going child?"

Celeste cleared her throat before nodding, trying to clear her eyes of the tears about to escape them.

“I'm not going”

“Not going? Oh what a shame. But of course there will be other times and—”

“Yes, goodnight.”

And she turned and walked up the stairs, sniffing and cleaning her eyes as she entered her room. She walked to her open window, showing the white castle up at the hill. Looking so close yet so far from her.

She sighed.

“Oh well… what’s a royal ball anyways… I suppose it’ll be frightfully dull… and boring… and… and completely… Oh! Completely wonderful! I’m sure all my friends will have so much fun! Maybe Hermione will be able to sneak out to look for the library and—”

She got cut off as her lamp put on and she stared at the mannequin in shock.

“SURPRISE!”

The mice all shouted as she stared in shock at her completed gown. She rushed to it beaming happily as she grabbed it.

“Oh my! It looks beautiful! I can’t believe you guys did it for me! Oh, thank you!...”

She smiled gratefully.

* * *

“Now remember, when you’re presented to the prince…you must remember to—”

“Wait!”

Petunia got cut off as she and her daughters turned and gasped in shock as they saw Celeste rush down the stairs in a beautiful emerald green dress, smiling at them.

It was quite simple, but that worked in her favor as it flowed beautifully around her figure, down to the ground, accentuating her well.

“Please! Wait for me! Isn’t it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it’ll do?”

She said as she twirled around, the green necklace swinging about.

The twins gasped and flared jealously.

“Mother! She can’t!”

“You wouldn’t…”

“Oh no! You can’t let her!”

Petunia stopped them.

“Girls! Please…”

She silenced them.

“After all… we did make a bargain, didn’t we, Celeste?”

Celeste smiled happily. Oh she was going to the Ball!!!

“And I never go back on my bargains”

Petunia said, walking closer to Celeste and Celeste immediately knew something was up.

“How very clever… this beads, they give it just the right touch. Don’t you think so Abigail? “

“No! I don’t think they—”

She stopped mid sentence to stare more closely at the necklace while Celeste took a step back consciously.

“WHY YOU LITTLE THIEF! THEY'RE MY BEADS! YOU GIVE THEM HERE!”

She dragged it from Celeste’s neck and the string cut, making the tiny beads fall to the ground in pieces.

Charlotte then noticed something else.

“And look! That’s my sash! Wearing my sash! The nerve!”

She walked closer and Celeste begged her.

“Oh no, please dont—”

But Charlotte tore the sash from her waist, giving the gown a tear on her waist.

The girls then used the opportunity to continue tearing apart the gown. The clothes was soon in disarray and once Petunia was satisfied, told her girls to stop.

“Why you thief!”

“Kitchen wench!”

“Potter head!”

“You ungrateful little…”

“Girls… that’s quite enough… hurry along now both of you… I won’t let you upset yourselves”

The girls huffed at Celeste and smirked at each other before turning and walking outside. Petunia turned and stared at a shell shocked Celeste.

“Goodnight…”

As soon as the door closed, Celeste burst into sobs, running out the back doors and into the backyard falling to the ground and putting her head on a bench and crying her heart out.

She had never asked for much from the Dursleys. She didn’t even ask for a dress!

She had just wanted to see how a ball would be. She had tried to get along with them oh yes she did, she tried to be friends with them, get out of their way, obey Petunia. But it still made no difference!

She’d dreamed of seeing the castle, of going to the Ball, but her dreams had failed her again!

“I just… I can’t believe anymore…”

She sobbed out as the other mice stared at her, Mary and 2 other females mice, cleaning tears from their eyes with small hankies.

She heard a small pop but decided to ignore it.

“Oh, but you don’t really mean that child!”

A voice sounded.

“Oh but I do—“

She stopped herself and turned alarmed at who she was talking to.

“Behind you”

She heard the voice again and quickly stood up, turning to stare at an old woman. Not that old though. A brown hair with steaks of grey in a tight bun, wearing emerald green cloak and smiling at her kindly.

“Ah… you are beautiful my dear… your father’s hair color and aristocratic features and your mother’s eyes”

“You knew my parents??"

“Why yes I did… I used to watch over your mother but when they died, bless their soul, I made sure to watch you as well. Now, come on! The Ball’s about to start!”

Celeste’s eyes widened at that. Ball?

“Ball?”

“Why yes my dear, why do you think I’m here? To turn a stick into a needle? No! I’m here to make sure you get your wish and you don’t stop believing! Yes my dear! You’re going to the ball! Now… first, I need a pumpkin."

“A pumpkin?."

“Why yes my dear. Transfiguration is my talent I have to say, among my peers, I am one of the best, of course the only one who surpasses me is a dear friend but he is quite unhinged—ah! There it is!”

She brought out a wand! And fired at the pumpkin and it transfigured into a beautiful gold carriage. Celeste gasped in wonder as she walked towards it, the other animals and mice behind her suspicious.

“Oh it’s wonderful!”

Celeste gushed as she rushed around it, daintily moving her fingers along intricate gold designs. This was a carriage for a Royal!

“Yes, isn't it? Now, with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have... uh...mice!”

“Uh... uh... mice?”

Gus muttered nervously, shifting back and looking for a way to escape from the crazy magic granny but she smiled and turned to him.

“Oh, this really is nice. Why, we'll have a coach-and-four when we're through.”

McGonagall waved her stick at the 4 mouse and they transformed into magnificent snow white well taken care of horses. One thing though, was that there were only 3 horses she could see.

She frowned.

“Merciful Merlin! I thought there were 4 of you?! Was it a trick of the light?!”

Just then, she noticed Gus hastily sneaking out of the backyard and she huffed.

“Oh no you don’t! You should learn to respect your elders you know!”

Just then, Crookshanks who had been watching it all apprehensively licked his lips in hunger when McGonagall sent a mild hex to him and he yowled, running away. Then she changed Gus into the final horse.

Celeste had to cover her laugh. It was quite a funny sight after all.

“Hmpf! Serves him right, I'd say. Now... um... where were we? Oh, goodness, yes. You can't go to the ball without... um... a horse!”

Celeste frowned.

“Another one? But we already have 4 perfectly fine ones!”

She said, waving her hands and gesturing to the 4 recently transfigured horses that were preening at themselves.

McGonagall chuckled.

“Not exactly what you’re expecting child.”

She turned to buckbeak the horse who was napping nearby. Her wand in her hand.

“He may be a horse dearie, but tonight, for a change, he'll handle the reins... and sit in the driver's seat too. For instead of a horse, why the coachman, of course.”

And just like that, she transfigured him as well into a coachman dressed in all white and gold uniform.

“Well, that does it, I guess. Except for-- oh, yes, the finishing touch... and that's you. Yes, Padfoot, that's right! You'll be footman tonight.”

She transfigured the huge black dog into the footman and then nodded, smiling at all her finished work.

“Well, well, hop in, my dear. We can't waste time.”

McGonagall said, ushering Celeste into the carriage but Celeste stopped.

“But, wait I’m not dress—"

“Now, now, now... don't try to thank me.”

“Oh, I wasn't-- I mean... I do, but... but don't you think my dress needs some—”

McGonagall smiled and nodded amusedly.

“Yes, it's lovely, dear. Lov-- Good heavens, child! You can't go in that.”

McGonagall gasped at her state and Celeste sighed in relief. Yes! Finally a beautiful gown and she could go to the ball! Maybe even see Hermione too! She wasn’t too keen on seeing Ron though.

The Weasley family and her were now suddenly growing apart. Well, she had nothing against the twins, nor Bill and Charlie. Percy, the village librarian’s assistant was too much of a prat for her to be friends with.

McGonagall waved her wand around her, a measurement tape appearing out of thin air and circling around Celeste who stared at it in wonder. Magic was absolutely real!

“Now, uh.. lets see, dear. Your size... and the shade of your eyes... Uh-hmm. Something simple, but daring too. Oh, just Ieave it to me! What a gown this will be!”

She waved her wand once more and the wand began emitting a beautiful glow and after a few seconds, Celeste gasped at the gown she was now wearing. For it was a glorious sight!

She was now dressed in a beautiful flowy sky blue gown.

It was off the shoulders, twirling from her waist down the ground. It was slightly glittering and sparkling and held such an elegance to it's silkiness that it definitely drew attention.

Celeste smiled as she twirled around in awe and the gown seemed to move otherworldly. She turned and beamed at her fairy godmother.

“Oh, it's a beautiful dress! Did you ever see such a beautiful dress? And Iook, glass slippers. This is Iike a dream, a wonderful dream come true!”

McGonagall nodded, smiling indulgently at Celeste before remembering something.

“Yes, dear girl, but like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever. Transfiguration, fickle thing it is, whatever you change will revert back to it’s original form one way or the other. I’m afraid You’ll only have until midnight and then—"

Celeste nodded rapidly, getting even more excited than ever.

“Midnight? That is certainly more than enough godmother! Thank you so much!”

“Oh, now, now just a minute. You must understand, my dear. On the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken, and everything will be as it was before.”

Celeste frowned before nodding. This… gift was more than she could have ever hoped for. Then she remembered something.

“Oh, I understand, but... it's more than I ever hoped for. But, fairy godmother… the Dursley family will be there! Won’t they recognize me?”

McGonagall waved her wand.

“Oh no they won’t, I placed a charm on your person. Those who might cause a ruckus or lead to your identity being released won’t be able to recognize you, only this niggling feeling that they’ve seen you somewhere before.”

“Oh thank you so much!”

“Bless you, my child. I-- Goodness me! It's getting Iate! Hurry up, dear. The ball can't wait. Have a good time, dance, laugh! Now, off you go.”

Celeste happily waved her fairy godmother bye who popped away.

Celeste smiled as she relaxed in the golden carriage. She was actually going to the ball! This was really her dream come true! Oh she couldn’t wait to see her friends!

But with that charm placed on her, she really and truly hoped at least Hermione would know her. Or maybe even Luna.

She’d already accepted deep down that the Weasley family wouldn’t be able to.

Some of them weren’t bad of course, but they’re a family, of course they’d say who she was if they knew.

Feeling absolutely giddy, Celeste Potter couldn’t wait to get to the castle.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste Potter goes to the Ball and catches the eyes of the Prince!

“The Princess Frederica Eugenie de Ia Fontaine.

Miss Susan Bones, the daughter of General Stephen Bones.”

The host called the name of the girls walking to the prince and curtseying.

Instead of indicating any interest though, the prince just stared at the girls poker faced and bowed to them before they turned away.

“Miss Ginevra Weasley of the Weasley family.”

Ginny sauntered forward with a look of pride, dressed in a light green and pink gown as her mother beamed proudly at the moment her daughter was being introduced to her future husband.

Curtseying and making sure to expose some of her breast to him, she didn’t notice the tiny grimace the prince had to hide as he bowed back to her. Or maybe she did, as she went back to her mother.

“He smiled at me mum!”

She squealed quietly to her mother.

Meanwhile, Ron was looking around at the beautiful women around him, noble or otherwise. There were even close to 5 princesses from nearby tiny kingdoms.

Not to forget the food he was seeing around him, all types he’d never seen before in his life and now he was going to have the opportunity to taste.

He spotted the Lady Brown in the arms of her intended. He snorted. Yup, the boy really looked like some pansy boy. With his golden brown hair styled on his head neatly that Ron was sure he’d spent close to 3 hours styling. He was dressed in an immaculate deep blue suit with gold designs on the hands.

Ron scowled jealously before looking at his own suit that looked like something his great aunt Muriel’s husband would wear.

Oh how he couldn’t wait to be rich.

A few feet away, Hermione rolled her eyes at the Family.

“Honestly, they’re just sad to look at.”

“Who?”

Luna asked, arms locked with her intended, Rolf Scamander, son of General Grant Scamander.

“Mrs. Weasley and Ginny of course!”

Rolf turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re still on about the whole marry the prince nonsense?”

“Yes! And it’s really annoying.”

Luna giggled.

“Well, I hardly think the prince would be looking her way ever, not with someone like Celeste around.”

Rolf and Hermione shared an amused expression. Luna had always said things like that and Celeste always indulged her jokingly.

“Hey, where is she anyways? I’d thought she’d come too”

Luna said looking around curiously and Hermione frowned, looking at where the Dursley twins were preparing to walk up to the prince.

“I’m not surprised she couldn’t make it. Possibly the Dursleys didn’t allow her make it.”

* * *

“Ah... the boy isn't cooperating!”

The king grumbled from up where he was stationed, a verandah all to himself as he stared down his delegates, the grand Duke by his side.

“Miss Daphne Greengrass, daughter of Lord and Lady Greengrass.”

The king perked up as the pretty blonde curtsied but his son still bowed her away, turning to give his father a smug look and the king glared back at him.

“Argh! The nerve of him! He’s doing this all to spite me! I can't understand it! There must be at least one who'd make a suitable mother!”

The grand Duke’s eyes widened as he saw some people look up at the king curiously from below.

“Ssh! Sire!”

“Uh… suitable wife”

“The Missus Abigail and Charlotte Dursley, daughters of Madam Petunia Dursley.”

2 girls walked up to the prince, pushing each other out of the way to get to the prince first before giving him a bastardized version of a curtsy and the king grimaced before slumping into his seat and sighing.

“I give up! Even I couldn't expect the boy to—”

“Well, if I may say so, Your Majesty. I did try to warn you, but you, Sire, are incurably romantic. No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail. The young Prince... bowing to the assembly. Suddenly, he stops. He looks up, for Io, there she stands, the girl of his dreams. Who she is, or whence she came... he knows not, nor does he care. But his heart tells him that here... here is the maid predestined to be his bride. A pretty plot for fairytales, Sire, but in real life... oh, no... no. It was foredoomed to failure.”

All through the time Slughorn was talking, the king watched in awe and curiosity as his son saw a maiden just out the verandah, looking around in awe. He excused himself politely from those 2 girls and walked over to her, asking for a dance.

Hearing Slughorn talk about 'Real Life’, he huffed and laughed happily.

“Failure ey?!”

The king immediately dragged Slughorn over, pointing towards where is son was presently introducing himself to a beautiful dame.

“Take a Iook at that, you pompous windbag! Who is she? You know her?”

He asked excitedly and Slughorn furrowed his eyes in thought but soon shook his head.

“Apologies, sire. But I’ve never seen her before!”

The king chuckled happily, holding on to his stomach.

“That's one thing in her favor! Now! The waltz. Quick, the waltz!”

The king gestured hurriedly towards the band and they immediately sprang into action.

“Soft Iights. The Iights!”

He made another gesture, practically hanging over the balcony in hurried excitement of his plan finally working and Slughorn had to hold him down so he wouldn’t fall over.

The king then turned to the grand Duke with a smug on his face as his son and the mysterious girl he had now dubbed his ‘daughter-in-law’ in his mind, danced and practically melded into one.

“Aha! Failure, eh!”

He watched them with a grin, before yawning and stretching, a look of content on his face.

“Well...now for a good night's sleep.”

He said as he moved to leave, and Slughorn taking it as his cue to leave as well also stretched, standing up.

“Quite so, Sire. I believe I too—”

Before he could finish his sentence though, the king stopped him.

“You will stay right here. See they're not disturbed. And when the boy proposes... notify me immediately!”

He turned to go.

The Grand Duke glared at his back before doing a mockery imitation of him.

“Notify me imme—”

“And remember!”

The king immediately turned back with a glare, making Slughorn jump in fright, a squeak escaping his lips as he immediately did a salute, standing straight.

“If anything goes wrong…”

He made a neck slicing motion and Slughorn gulped in fear, nodding.

Immediately after that, the king’s glare turned into a bright smile as he practically skipped out and off to possibly his chambers, singing wedding songs and cheering on a job well done while his guards kept quite, watching him.

Slughorn sighed as the king finally left, before turning to see the couple still waltzing around.

* * *

Hermione stared in awe as she watched her friend dance around the hall, looking as gorgeous as possible.

Her jaw dropped at the gorgeous piece of ball gown she wore, the way she twirled in the Prince’s arms. The serene look on their faces made her feel there was… something, there.

But

“How…??”

She mumbled, before turning to a grinning Luna who seemed like she knew the whole worlds secret.

“Luna! How did you know?”

Even Rolf was looking at the prince and Celeste surprised.

“I would honestly like to know too. Because from the rumors I’d heard of the prince, people suspected he wouldn’t dance with anyone this night. Apparently he would do that to make his father angry.”

Hermione and Rolf looked at Luna who shrugged daintily.

“This is love.”

She said, without adding any other explanation and they both sighed.

“But how come the Dursleys aren’t… fuming with anger right now?”

Hermione spoke up again, staring at Petunia Dursley who was looking at Celeste with something akin to jealousy and curiosity.

Her daughters though, were just staring in outright jealousy and anger.

Which could be explained away by the fact that most of the eligible maidens there that night were also looking jealously at the dancing couple, even some men stared at the prince jealously.

Certainly understandable, Celeste Potter was a vision in that Ball gown.

She noticed Ginny stomping her feet in anger nearby, whining to her mom while Ron was staring or more like leering at a girl nearby.

Hermione glared at him in disgust. What she had seen in him before, she would never know.

* * *

All around the Ball room, similar questions were being asked.

_“Who is that beautiful princess?... She’s got to be a princess right?!”_

_“Wow! That lady is definitely the Belle of the Ball!”_

_“Have you seen her before?!”_

_“Psh! I’m more better looking than her!”_

Meanwhile, with the Dursleys.

“Who is she mother?”

Charlotte whined in jealousy, glaring at the girl in question.

“Do we know her?”

Abigail added as she stared at the girl too, a sneer on her face, but Petunia was in deep thought.

She had never seen the girl before, but… there was just, something… about her.

“The prince certainly seems to know her. But I’ve never seen her before!”

Charlotte said and Petunia nodded. Not even realizing she was slightly following the couple already, moving behind the crowd to try and sneak after them.

“She certainly is… quite, familiar… but whe—”

She was stopped when the passageway the prince and the girl danced through was suddenly blocked by 2 guards who stared at her with blank faces.

Petunia cursed inside her head.

* * *

Celeste was currently on cloud nine as she danced around with the gentleman holding her close.

She had no idea who he’d been at the time, but she was beginning to suspect he was the prince.

She didn’t care though, because as she moved with him, her heart danced around in her chest and butterflies fluttered in her tummy.

She couldn’t look anywhere but him just as he didn’t look anywhere but at her.

They both smiled at each other, looking like they were making a promise to each other, a promise for more.

Even when the second dance had begun, they still didn’t stop, just enjoying being in the others' arms.

When they finally stopped, he sat her down in the beautiful courtyard by a giant fountain of a horse sprouting water from it’s mouth. The night stars shone beautifully, reflecting in the waters and Celeste smiled as she brushed her hand lightly in it, watching the reflection blur.

The prince sat down next to her before taking her hand in his, a smile on his face and Celeste's heart fluttered.

He was really handsome.

With his jet black hair and blue-grey eyes.

“I never thought I’d actually end up dancing with any maiden tonight.”

Celeste's grin widened.

“Really? And why is that?”

He shrugged.

“Because I knew this Ball was all a ruse by my father to make me take a wife.”

Celeste’s eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

“Oh… uh, I see.”

The prince chuckled at her startled look before changing the conversation.

“I have never seen you before miss… how is that possible? I’d have thought your beauty would be the talk of the land.”

Celeste laughed, though she was inwardly pleased he thought she was beautiful.

“Maybe I’m not as beautiful then. Besides, you might have seen me in passing before.”

He shook his head.

“No. If I had, then I definitely would never forget such a face… for it is a beauty to behold. And a seemingly soft heart as well.”

Celeste smiled, looking down but the prince used his hand to lift her jaw so they stared really close to each other.

Suddenly, their faces drifted close to each other, and Celeste was super giddy.

She had no idea why she felt this way with someone she’d just met.

Was there really love at first sight?

As their lips touched slightly, unsure at first on her part, she pressed her lips on his with surety and it was like a thousand fireworks were lit around them.

When they drew back, they smiled at each other.

“Definitely not forget indeed…”

Celeste chuckled.

“Miss, may I ask what your name—”

***Ring***

Celeste’s eyes widened as the warning bell for midnight rang, reverberating around her and she suddenly remembered her godmother’s warning.

“Oh no! Midnight!”

The prince smiled, nodding.

“Yes. At least a minute, to be precise.”

That was all Celeste needed to be told as she immediately bolted off, shouting towards the prince who stared in surprise.

“Goodbye!”

It took a few seconds for the words to sink in before he dashed in his feet, sprinting after her as she rushed into the Hall.

And he almost got her when he found himself surrounded by maidens asking him to dance or complimenting him on how good looking he was.

Hermione saw the alarmed look on her friends face as she rushed out of the hall and ran after her.

“Wait up!”

But before she could get anywhere near her, she slipped and would have landed dangerously, had a young brown haired handsome man not stepped in a and saved her just in time.

The prince was finally able to remove himself from the girls as he ran, the Grand Duke finally realizing something was off.

“Please! Stop her!”

The Grand Duke shouted at the guards but Celeste was already entering her carriage.

As she stepped in though, a glass slipper fell off and she had no time to make a grab for it as the carriage began rushing out of the palace.

“Wait!”

The prince shouted desperately at her and the Grand Duke sent guards after her.

“Young Lady! Senorita! Mademoiselle! Stop the carriage! Close the gates!”

But before the gates closed, Celeste had already made her daring escape.

And just a few seconds after leaving the castle, all the magic fizzled out, leaving Celeste surrounded by some animals and a broken pumpkin.

She smiled as she was finally able to make it, before turning to her mice friends and animals.

“I'm sorry. I... I guess I forgot about everything, even the time, but... but it was so wonderful. And he was so handsome, and when we kissed-- Oh, It was… it was… everything and more!”

Celeste sighed as she remembered the prince…

Her heart fluttered just thinking of him, and she wondered if she’d be able to see him again.

“Celeste! Look!”

Jaq shouted out, pointing at something on her leg and she looked down, her eyes immediately widening.

She couldn’t believe it!

She crouched down, removing it and gazed in awe at one of the glass slipper that remained on her feet as she dropped one earlier.

But… how was it still here?

Except

She smiled, hugging it to herself, thanking her godmother in her head for the wonderful gift.

It must have been real.

She’d hold it close and use it to remember her time with the prince.

“Thank you…”

She said earnestly before turning to look at the animals and her mice friends who she put inside the slippers.

“Well, come on guys… it’s a long way home from here…”

* * *

Prince Blaise held the glass slipper in his hand as the Grand Duke bemoaned on how the king was going to kill him.

This was his only memento of his time with the mysterious angel.

Someone who suddenly made him feel different.

Made him feel whole.

Someone he wouldn’t mind getting to know and maybe even getting involved with.

And yet, he hadn’t even been able to get a name from her.

But those vivid emerald eyes… he couldn’t get it out of his head.

He had to… needed to find her!

And as he stared at the slippers in his hand, seemingly magical, something singing in his head to trust the plan that was formulating in his mind, he set it into motion, turning to the Grand Duke with a determined look on his face.

“Slughorn, I have a mission for you…”

The Grand Duke sighed pityingly.

Just his luck his day wasn’t going in his favor.

At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think?
> 
> Should I continue or not?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prince's search for his maiden begins and Ron is finally caught in a hole!

The Grand Duke paced from one side to the other in front of the king’s double door, wondering how he was going to break it to the king calmly.  
  
“Your Majesty, I see no point in beating about the bush. I regret to inform you, Sire, that the young Iady has disappeared... Ieaving behind only this glass slipper. Yes, I'll do it. Yes... A perfectly understandable situation he’ll understand…”  
  
As he knocked on the door, he suddenly deflated.  
  
“No, I just can't! I can’t do it!”

“Well, come in!”  
  
The king’s voice boomed from inside and Slughorn jumped, startled before he shakily crept inside the room to see the king with a huge grin on his face.

Oh dear…  
  
Slughorn bowed.  
  
“Y-your majesty—”  
  
“So, he proposed! Already! Ah! Tell me all about it!”  
  
Slughorn gulped.  
  
“Well… Sire, the thing is—”

“Who is she by the way?? Where does she live too?? We should invite her parents for a large feast!”  
  
The king boomed out in laughter.

“Sire i—We didn’t get a chance—”

“Well it doesn’t matter. We've more important things to discuss. Arrangements for the wedding, invitations, a national holiday. All that sort of thing.”

“But… but sire—”  
  
“Here, have a cigar!”  
  
The king smiled at the Grand Duke and pushed a lit cigar in his mouth.  
“Sire… the thing is—”  
  
“And for you my friend!”

With that, he unsheathed his sparkling clean sword and walk towards Slughorn who whimpered and began begging.  
  
The king must have found out the girl was missing!  
  
Oh his days were numbered!

“Y-your majesty! Please!”

He said, clasping his hands together and begging as the king was in front of him and he fell to his knees.

“A knighthood! I hereby dub you sir… uh, um…”  
  
The king stopped to ponder before turning to Slughorn again.

“By the way, what title would you like?”

Slughorn sighed, his shoulders drooping as he slowly stood up, his head bowed.  
“Sire… she got away sir.”

The king snorted.  
  
“Sir she got away?? An awfully weird name my friend but i—”

He suddenly stopped short, looking at the Grand Duke who moved back a bit as the sword in the king’s hand straightened out.  
“She what??”  
  
He roared out, his face becoming red.  
You—you traitor!!”  
  
He shouted angrily, angling the sword towards the gradually shrinking Horace Slughorn.  
  
“N-now sire… remember your blood pressure…”  
  
He tried to placate the now advancing king.  
  
“Treason!”  
  
He swung his sword at Slughorn who squeaked and flew into the king’s bed.

“No sire! No!”  
  
“Sabotage! You’ve been in league with the prince all along!”  
  
He shouted even more loudly, his face turning purple as he jumped on the bed, taking another swipe at Slughorn who rolled back and landed on the hard ground on his back.  
  
“Sire I tried to stop her! But she… vanished into thin air!”  
  
The king scoffed disbelievingly.

“Pah! A likely story!”  
  
He glared at the Grand Duke.

“But it’s true sire! All we could find was a pair of her glass slipper!”

But the king wasn’t believing a thing as he got down from the bed and pressed the sword on the abnormally large nose of the Grand Duke who then whimpered.

“The whole thing was a plot!”

“But, Sire, he loves her! He won't rest until he finds her! He's determined to marry her!”  
  
That stopped the king short.  
“What did you say?”  
  
The Grand Duke saw the chance to pacify the king and eagerly took it.

“The prince sire! He swears he’ll marry none but the girl who fits the slipper!”

A sinister smile began to grow on the king’s face as he stepped back, removing the sword from Slughorn's nose and he sighed deep in relief.  
  
“He said that, did he?”  
The king suddenly let out a maniacal laughter, dropping the sword on the bed.

“We’ve got him now! Ha ha!”

He did a happy little jiggle.

“Bu—but sire… the slipper could fit a number of girls!”  
  
Slughorn said, trying to talk to the king but he was waved off.  
  
“That’s his problem! He’s given his word! We’ll hold him to it!”

Slughorn the shook his head resolutely.  
“No. No your highness. I’ll have nothing to do with this!”  
  
The king glared at him, grabbed his sword and pressed the tip into the Grand Duke's nose who whimpered.  
  
“First thing tomorrow morning, you will try this on every maid in my kingdom! And if the shoe fits… bring her in! Send a royal decree across the land! NOW!”

* * *

Celeste balanced a rather large tray of teapot, cups and utensils for morning tea for her cousins that morning as her mind replayed everything that happened the previous night.  
  
Her… dancing with the most dazzling man she’d ever met. And the kiss!  
  
Even right now, her heart thudded in her chest just remembering only his smile and the way his eyes glistened in the night light.  
  
Oh how relaxed she was… she only wished she’d had more time with him. But it wasn’t possible. She was a daughter of a Lord turned maid by her aunt. That was her life now.  
  
As she moved to open the door into Charlotte’s room, she heard frantic footsteps and turned to see her aunt looking slightly harried.

“Celeste! Quick! Where are my daughter??”  
  
Petunia asked in a desperate manner and Celeste frowned.  
  
“Still asleep in their rooms.”

With that, Petunia barged into Abigail’s room next to Charlotte and there was a mini struggle before they came out and entered Charlotte’s room.

“Get up! Quick! This instant! We haven't a moment to Iose. Charlotte? Charlotte! Get up, Charlotte!”  
  
Petunia rushed at her dozing away daughter, sitting her up.  
  
“hunh? What for?... What’s the matter?”  
She asked as she yawned, Abigail already getting into her sister’s bed and trying to doze off but her mother wasn’t having it.  
Celeste snickered quietly but still paid attention as she poured tea for the girls.

She really wanted to know what made Petunia so harried.  
  
“Oh everyone’s talking about it! The whole kingdom! Now girls drink your morning tea so I can get you to the tailor and get a new pair of dresses for tomorrow!”

Celeste frowned. Tomorrow? What was happening tomorrow?

“What’s happening tomorrow?”  
  
Abigail groggily asked.

“The Grand Duke! He’ll be hunting all through tomorrow!”  
  
“Hunting?”  
  
“For that girl! The one who Iost her slipper at the ball Iast night! They say he's madly in love with her!”  
  
Celeste’s eyes widened.

“Who? The Duke??”  
  
Abigail yawned and Charlotte scoffed at her sister, now more awake than ever.

“No you dummy! The prince!”

Celeste shook slightly, almost loosing control on the teapot and her aunt looked at her derisively.  
  
“And whatever are you being clumsy for?! Now serve and leave! You two have a long day awaiting. You!”  
  
“Whatever for?”  
  
Charlotte grouched.  
  
“He’s already in love with that girl, why should we even bother?”  
  
Petunia sighed exasperatedly.

“Because! Dear daughters, and listen to me very carefully! There’s still a chance that one of you can get him!”

Celeste’s eyes widened, turning completely to her aunt who was holding onto her daughters like they were her very lifeline.  
  
“One of us? But… mother, what do you mean??”  
  
Abigail asked, now widely awake and interested in the matter. Not that Celeste could blame the girl… even she was truly invested in this matter now more than ever!  
  
“Just this. No one… not even the prince, knows who the girl is!”

Celeste clamped her mouth shut.  
  
A blush slowly spreading across her cheeks.  
  
“The glass slipper is their only clue. The Duke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom first thing tomorrow morning, and if one can be found whom the slipper fits, then... by the King's command, that girl shall be the Prince's bride!”  
  
Celeste gasped, a hand pressed to her chest as it quickened.

Bride!!!  
  
The 2 sisters squealed in surprise.

“Bride?!?”  
  
“Oh my! I want to be the Prince’s bride!”  
  
“I want to be a princess too mother!”  
  
Abigail suddenly turned to a starry eyed Celeste.  
  
“You! You have to rearrange my jewelries so I can access them better and know the better ones to pick!”  
  
Charlotte pushed her out of the way.  
“No way! She has to color code my ribbons and shoes! So I can choose something beautiful!”

“You wouldn’t even need shoes you dummy! We’ll be testing the slipper!”

“Well I need it for when the slipper fits me and I’m heading to the palace!”

“How dare you!”  
  
They clashed but Celeste was still in her own world, a dreamy smile on her face as her heart beat fast with hope.

Hope on the horizon.  
  
She didn’t notice the narrowed look of suspicion that appeared on her aunt’s face.  
  
“QUIET!”  
  
Petunia barked and her 2 girls stopped.

“This is no time for arguments! We have to get to the tailor and get the beautiful dresses before the rest of the patrons take the best pick!”  
Celeste finally spoke up.

“I uh… I have chores! To do, in town! Yes!... I’m, goodbye!”  
  
With that, she rushed out of the room, a big grin on her face as she prepared to go visit her friend, Hermione.

Petunia watched her with a contemplative look in her eyes as she turned the corner.

* * *

“Hermione!”  
Celeste called out excitedly as Hermione’s mother told her she was in the yard, doing some light reading.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book and a squeal escaped her lips.

“Oh my! Celeste! You’re going to be a princess!”  
  
Celeste shushed her friend, laughing shyly as they settled on the grass together.  
“You don’t know that Hermione!”

“Oh but I do! I ran into Luna this morning who told me that she heard from Rolf who heard from a close friend of the prince that he’s absolutely enamored by you! He apparently was super devastated when you left without at least telling him your name!”  
Celeste blushed as she looked down and played with the helm of her ankle length brown bodice skirt.  
  
“Oh… Well… wow…”  
  
She stuttered and Hermione chuckled.  
“Yes, oh.”  
  
“So… did Rolf… tell the prince who I really am?”  
  
She asked, pretty curious and Hermione shook her head, an exasperated look on her face.  
  
“No! Apparently Luna told him this was the best way to let things happen! I mean, what if the shoe fits another lady!”  
At that, Celeste became worried.

It was true after all.  
  
What if the slipper ended up fitting another maiden. A much more beautiful maiden with a rich background??  
Hermione saw her concerned face and patted her arm softly.

“Don’t worry about it though. Rolf said he begged his father and insisted on riding with one of the guards that would be accompanying the Grand Duke on his journey, and so even if the shoe ends up fitting the maiden, he’ll… suddenly remember how he ran into the actual maiden who owned the shoe and, oh! He remembered he saw her emerald eyes too!”  
She grinned and Celeste laughed, feeling slightly better though if a bit worried.

“Now, how about we swap stories, hm?”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“How about you tell me how you came across the most breathtaking dress for the ball and I just might tell you about a young Lord by the name Neville I ran into at the party.”  
  
Celeste’s eyes widened and she squealed excitedly, happy for her friend before the 2 friends burst into laughter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile,**  
  
At the Weasley household, Mrs. Weasley and the young Miss Weasley are rushing around all in a flurry as Ginny tried on different dresses that might look good when presented in front of the Grand Duke the following morning.

Mr. Weasley sighed as he watched the 2 females, though a small smile played on his lips.  
  
His last son dozed away on a sofa, not giving a care about what was going on.  
Just then, a loud, banging knock at their door, startled them.  
  
“Now who could that be??”

Molly spoke, slightly irritated.

The loud bang was heard again, this time even more louder than the last and Molly got even more angrier, moving towards the door even as Arthur stood up.  
  
“And just who is that! Banging on the door like an uncivilized member of the society! Why! I ought to—”  
  
Molly stopped short as her mouth fell open at who was at her door.

The golden blonde hair well arranged on his head with slight grey and his cold brown eyes staring down at her in disgust.  
  
Sir Anthony Brown.  
  
Without even an invitation, he walked past her and into the house, a guard with him as he looked around the home in distaste and his eyes fell on a sleeping Ron and he gritted his teeth in anger.

Arthur saw this and quickly walked up to the man.  
  
“Um, Sir Brown… W-welcome to my humble abode. To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
  
Sir Brown looked at Arthur and grimaced.  
“You are the father of this boy I predict?”  
He asked and Arthur became wary.

Oh what had his son done now?

“Yes Sir. Is there a problem?”

Sir Brown scoffed.  
  
“Problem! Pah! This… boy! Has committed a grave offense against not just me but my whole family!”  
  
Molly and Ginny gasped.

Arthur trembled slightly.  
“Forgive me Sir, but what has he done? Did he steal from you? I do so apologize sir.”  
  
He moved, rudely waking his son up who stood startled at the awakening, staring bleary eyes and Sir Brown gritted his teeth in anger.  
  
“Steal? Ah! That would have been even better than this… filth! Leaving my daughter with child!”  
  
Arthur choked out in surprise as Molly and Ginny gasp again in shock and turned to a now widely awake Ronald Weasley.  
  
“What?...”  
  
Molly shrieked, moving forward.  
“But you must be mistaken!”

Sir Brown turned to her with a snobby yet furious look.  
“Didn’t you ever learn not to cut in when men are talking woman?!”

Molly blushed red and stepped back, Ginny moving to hide behind her mother as Sir Brown turned to the guard with him and gestured him to go outside.

Sir Brown then turns to Ron who gulped.  
“And you, boy! Anything to say?”

Ron whimpered.  
“I-it… she must have lied! I didn’t… no!”

Sir Brown sneered down at him.

“Can’t even form a complete sentence! How dare you try to lie! My servants have told me they’ve seen you squawking around my daughter already! Pity they said it too late! I should have you arrested where you stand!”

Arthur stepped forward, a pleading look on his face but conversations stopped when a sobbing and dainty looking lady Lavender Brown walked in, the guard behind her, as her head was bent and a tiny bag in her hands, her golden blonde wavy hair in a side plait.

She was beautiful but it would seem very loose at the same time!

“Sir Brown please… there must be a solution to all this!”

Sir Brown looked at Arthur Weasley, disdain in his eyes as he turned back to Ron who collapsed on his knees, thinking his life was already ruined and he’d have to go to jail.

“My daughter, was meant to be wedded with Lord Goldstein's son by the end of the month. Lord Goldstein is one of the kingdom’s main supplier of oil. We had struck a bargain with both his heir and my last and only daughter. A bargain that has been destroyed because of your filth son’s inability to hold down his libido in the presence of a proper lady!”  
He spat out and Arthur winced.

“At first, I had thought my daughter’s virtue had been taken by Lord Goldstein’s son, Anthony, but it would seem he was a great gentleman. I have lost a very important connection, your son will have to pay the price.”  
  
“How… Sir…”  
  
“By wedding my daughter instead, of course."  
  
There was a moment of silence which was broken by a croak from Ron.  
“M-marry?!”

Sir Brown snapped his head to him and glared and Ron looked down meekly while Lavender whined in tears.

“B-but daddy!! I don’t want to!!”

Her father turned and descended on her.  
“Quiet child! Be happy I haven’t disowned you for bringing disgrace to my name! You are to wed him! And no one is going to be against it. No one!”  
  
He finalized, looking into Arthur’s eyes who realized there would be no going out of this.  
  
He sighed, looking down.

“Of course, sir. If it were my daughter, I’d do the same as well.”  
  
Sir Brown spotted Ginny huddled behind her mother and scoffed derisively as if she wasn’t worth anyone’s time or effort.  
  
“What must be done now… sir?”

Arthur began calculating the extra mouths he had to feed. And a baby would take a lot of money as well.

What to do…

“As is tradition… I am to present you with my daughter’s dowries for marriage.”  
Ron’s eyes widened at the thought of money.  
  
The Browns may not be super rich, but they were from a semi noble family and the dowry would be quite a lot, especially as the only girl.  
  
Sir Brown scowled.

“Just because I didn’t disown her doesn’t mean I will help provide amenities or care for her either. After the marriage, she is officially yours to care for, the rest of your life boy. I wash my hands off of her.”  
Lavender whimpered but said nothing, probably having heard it before.

“And with that, while I have turned my back on her for her disgraceful act, my wife convinced me to do better with the dowry, not trusting any of you with such… huge amount of money. I purchased a cottage in town for the 2 of them and the little change that remains has been put in he bank. Under Lavender's name. To use for… the child.”  
He ended in disgust.

“I have nothing else to say to you lot. The wedding will be rushed in 3 days. Just a simple exchange of wedding bands at the local church, discreetly and she will be sent your way. I don’t want to prolong my time with you people in my presence. Get the rings ready, and at least let them be good to look at. Good day.”

With that, he walked out, a still sobbing Lavender behind him and the guard right behind, closing the door.

As the 3 left, everyone turned in anger and shame at a quivering Ron.

“RONALD WEASLEYYYY!!!!”  
Molly’s shriek was heard around the neighborhood.

* * *

That night, as Celeste slept, she had no idea the sinister plan her aunt had in store for her.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!
> 
> WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?!
> 
> ESPECIALLY ABOUT THE DILEMMA RON IS IN.
> 
> LOOKS LIKE HE'S BEEN CAUGHT IN A HOLE.
> 
> WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK ABOUT SIR BROWN TOO?
> 
> DID HE DO THE RIGHT THING? ESPECIALLY WITH HOW NOBLE FATHERS OF OLD CARRIED THEMSELVES!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!
> 
> *LOVESANDKISSES!!!!*


End file.
